


XVI. The Team

by ShadowCas



Series: Where Do We Go From Here? (SPN Hiatus Creations 2019) [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Betaed, Billie checks in, Cast of Supernatural - Freeform, Epilogue, F/M, Gen, Long coda, M/M, Moving Out, Multi, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Pre-Season/Series 15, SPN Hiatus Creations 2019, Series Finale, Week 16, and moving on, coda series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 22:10:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowCas/pseuds/ShadowCas
Summary: Where the characters of Supernatural go after their victory against Chuck.





	XVI. The Team

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to sweetness47 for beta-ing!
> 
> This is the last part of the series! Thanks for sticking with me this summer.

It’s a sunny morning in March when Sam Winchester puts a few last photos in a cardboard box and Rowena tapes it shut. “Finally,” she moans, cracking her back.

Sam smiles and rubs her shoulders. “That’s it,” he says. “That’s everything.”

From the other side of the room, Dean Winchester rolls his eyes, and his partner Cas smiles in amusement, nudging Dean gently.

Of course, Dean only rolls his eyes again and grumbles, “I still think this is irrational.”

Rowena scowls back at him, but Sam smiles good naturedly. He comments, “I know, Dean, but we’ve talked about this. It doesn’t make sense for us to live here anymore, and the house is already bought and ready. It’s not as if we can back out now.”

“And some of us don’t want to live underground forever,” Rowena quips. “Myself being one.”

“Besides, there’s not enough room here for the new baby,” Sam says. 

“The ‘baby,’” Rowena and Dean scoff simultaneously.

Right on cue, the “baby” bounds into the room, happily wagging his tail and jumping up at Dean.

“Hey, hey!” Dean scolds, but he can’t hide his grin as he ruffles the fur of the young golden retriever.

Jack runs into the room, grabbing a tennis ball from the dog’s mouth and continuing their game.

“Ah! C’mon Jack, not in here; you could break something,” Dean scolds.

“You’re the one who said you didn’t want a dog living here long term,” Cas gently reminds Dean, “exactly for this reason.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean grumbles.

“Goodness, Dean,” Rowena remarks, “it’s not as if we’re relocating halfway across the country. We’re just moving into town. It’s a ten minute drive.”

“It’s good for Jack, too,” Sam says. “He’ll have an easier time making friends on the days he’s with us.”

“That’s true, Dean,” Jack says. “And it’ll be fun to have a real house to visit sometimes, don’t you think?”

“Alright, alright,” the hunter says. “I guess so.”

With that, the group starts to load up the car. As Cas, Jack, and Rowena pack up the last few light boxes, Sam pulls Dean aside.

“I just wanted to say, I do get it,” Sam says. “For the majority of our lives, you and I haven’t been apart, at least not purposely. It feels weird to change that.”

Dean shrugs in response.

“But I think it’s a good thing. We’re moving forwards. You and Cas are gonna get to train new hunters, just like you wanted, and Rowena and I are going to continue to collect all kinds of spells and supernatural literature to help out. Of course you and I are always gonna be brothers and best friends, but don’t you think it’s good to have some healthy space from each other?” He laughs, shaking his head. “You don’t want me hovering over your shoulder all the time as you’re starting your life with Cas, and I don’t want you around all the time as I’m doing the same with Rowena.”

Dean pushes him away jokingly. “Ah, gross, I don’t want to think about that.”

Sam rolls his eyes. “I didn’t mean _that_ and you know it. Though, I won’t deny that it’ll be nice to not have to worry about getting walked in on by you, and vice versa.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Dean laughs, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “Well, you’re right, it’ll be good to get some more space, no matter how weird it’ll be at first. What’s that saying? ‘Grow separate, not apart?’”

“Yeah,” Sam says with a grin. “That’s the idea.”

“Psshh, we got this,” Dean boasts with just a hint of added bravado. But as the two brothers hug in the driveway of the Bunker, there is a sense of contentment and excitement as they flip open the next chapter of their lives independently from one another.

* * *

At the same time, a dreamwalker and hunter share their first kiss.

“I’m glad you came back,” Claire whispers.

“Me too,” Kaia breathes against Claire’s lips. She pulls back to look at her, bringing a tender hand up to touch Claire’s cheek. “I am still not the same girl you first met.”

“I know.”

“But there will always be a piece of me that brings me back to you.”

Not long after, they receive a call inviting them to dinner at Jody’s with Donna, Patience, and Alex. They bring beer and rolls, and the full group enjoys a homey family dinner. After eating, they begin to talk about a potential case involving a young medium who has been struggling with an aggressive spirit. Another girl who needs help finding a place to belong.

* * *

And elsewhere, a sister and brother finally start to heal deep wounds.

“So,” Max says.

“So,” Alicia echoes.

“Thanks for coming to see me.”

She shrugs. “It can’t stay like this forever. What you did, I may never get over, but I miss my brother. You’re the only family I have left.”

“It’s the same for me, and that’s why I did it, even though it’s no excuse.” He drops his head, showing humility. “I have a lot to say, but let me start with the most important: I’m sorry.”

They hug, for the first time in months.

* * *

And so on, and so forth. The incredible team of hunters who brought down God himself move forward with their lives. Jesse and Cesar go back into semi-retirement, content to live civilian lives with each other. Ketch works to demilitarize the remaining Men of Letters factions. Charlie meets another young female hunter who she begins a relationship with, together balancing a semi-normal life with the occasional hunt. Bobby reaches out to each and every hunter involved in the ambush and begins to build a network of everyone’s contacts. Garth and Bess continue to raise their family.

* * *

“Still looking in on them?” the Darkness asks.

“Briefly,” Death responds, closing the book that she’s holding. “They’re making big strides.”

“Why do you keep checking in?” the Darkness asks, and Death finds herself unable to fully explain the satisfaction of knowing that of all possible paths, the ones these hunters have chosen are some of the best.

“Curiosity,” Death says instead. “Why else?”

“Well, come on,” the Darkness says impatiently. “We were going to go universe hopping today.”

Death raises an eyebrow, offering only a “Mm-hmm,” as she returns the book to its rightful place.

“Though, I must admit, I do wonder about them.” Death’s newest and only friend looks to her earnestly, unable to hide excited glimmers of hope in her eyes. “Is it good?” 

“Yes,” Death answers, taking her hand and giving a rare smile. “It couldn’t be better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all you lovely readers who stuck through. I hope you enjoyed my season 14 coda!


End file.
